gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Mean Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Mean by Taylor Swift is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Puck and Shannon. After the fights between Puck and Rick, and between Shannon Beiste and Cooter, Puck is seen in the empty auditorium playing his guitar singing Mean. Beiste sees him and joins in the song with him. They both sing together with smiles on their faces as they can relate to each other's downfall and pain. The song is played as Puck playing guitar with no other instruments. However when they stand up to sing the last chorus he stops strumming for a few seconds then carries on. LYRICS: Puck: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. Shannon: Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know, Puck with Shannon: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? Shannon: You, with your switching sides, And your wildfire lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. Puck and Shannon: I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out Puck: Cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, Puck with Shannon: Somebody made you cold, Puck: But the cycle ends right now, Shannon: Cause you can't lead me down that road, You don't know, what you don't know Puck with Shannon: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, Puck with Shannon: Talking over a football game, Puck: With that same big loud opinion but, Puck with Shannon: Nobody's listening, Puck: Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Shannon: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. But all you are is mean, Puck: All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean Puck and Shannon: And mean, and mean, and mean But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Shannon (Puck): Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,) Why you gotta be so mean? (And all you're ever gonna be is mean.) Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,) Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck and Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Kategorie:Videos